Amar por una vez
by Giirlpolar
Summary: Bulma, Milk y 18 son unas chicas que acaban en un planeta diferente a la Tierra encontraran el amor? Mal Summary.. (


Hoola! bueno yo soy muy novata y sí me ponen criticas no sean duros sí? Bueno hayá va mi historia..

* * *

Soy Bulma Briefs y tengo recién cumplidos 18 años!, mi historia empiza aquí...

* * *

Era un día soleado ya andaba en el laboratorio con mis cachibaches cuando tocarón en la puerta de MI laboratorio.

- Pasen - Dije girandome para ver quien era - a chicas...- Era mi querida amiga Milk y 18

- Hola! como va tu invento? - Dijo Milk con una voz muy inocente

- Milk! lo primero que debes de decir es como estas? - Dijo 18 como su madre

- Hay chicas no se peléen por esto! - Dije con una gota en mi frente

- OK - Dijieron de Coro

- Jaja - Mi momento de risa paro cuando ví que rompieron MI puerta del laboratorio - ehh?

- Valla, valla que preciosuras tenemos acá - Dijo un hombre calvo - no Raditz?

- QUIENES SON USTEDES? - Dijo Milk alarmada

- Callate tonta, os venis la dos con nosotros yo me pido a la rubita y la peliazul estas me ponen a mil - Dijo mirandonos a 18 y a mi me daban ganas de vomitar

- Raditz podemos disfrutar de las tres...- Pero el calvo se quedó pensativo - eso si Frizzer nos deja...

- Llevas razón...pero Vegeta tú sabes como es él...

- Hmp, pues le diremos a Frizzer que nos la dejen a las tres para nosotros dos!

- Hola? - Dijo 18 ironicamente

- Juu no les provoques - le susurré a oido

- VOSOTROS SOIS UNOS LUJURIOSOS! VAIS A VER QUIEN MANDA - Dijo Milk furiosa

El tipo calvo me cogió de brazo lastimandome, el otro cogió a Milk y 18 furiosamente y nos llevarón a una nave

- Jaja aqui a lo mejor aprovechamos a tú sabes Nappa - Dijo guiñandole el ojo

- Sí, espera que le voy a qui...- Pero sonó un portatil que me llamó la atención - maldito Vegeta - lo abrió y salió en imagen un chico de pelo negro en forma de llama y ojos negros muy profunfos..

- Principe Vegeta - Dijo haciendo una reverencia...pero había oido bien...principe Vegeta? - ya llegó a palacio?

Podía notar su mirada en mi algo que nos sonrojo a los dos pero él miro a el calvo haciendo que le quitara el rubor

- Esto...sí - No me volvio a mirar - Hmp...os estavais aprovechando de las tres esas?

- Sí principe Vegeta - Dijo el calvo agachando la cabeza

- Hmp, sabandija no se aprovechen de ellas ahora! - Dijo furiosamente - solo lo podeis hacer sí Frizzer os deja!

- Lo sabemos Vegeta! - Dijo el de pelo largo tranquilazandole con su voz...pues MENUDA VOZ!

- Bueno Frizzer me acaba de pedir ir a visitarle bueno hasta la proxima - Dicho eso se desconectó

- AGHHH ERES TONTO NAPPA!

- Calláte!

Todo el viaje estuvo lleno de insultos de ellos yo no sabía que hacer lo unico...lagrimas

- Ya llegamos bajad

- NO NOS MANDAS - Dije sin ningún miedo

- No me cuestiones y sal!

Salí furiosamente intente escapar pero me detuvieron

- A donde te creés que vas? - Dijo 'Nappa' deteniendome

- Me voy a largar

- Ja ja ja ja - Dijo mirandome el de pelo largo - debemos llevaros a Frizzer a ver con que hombre debeís vivir en la habitación - Dijo aspirando el olor de mi cuello

Nos llevarón a ese tal Frizzer

- Valla que preciosidades! - Dijo aquella espantosa lagartija

- Wou! os tengo buenos candidatos - Sé ve que ya sabía con quien ponernos - La morenita!

- Yo? - Dijo asustada

- Sí tú, haber que tal con Son Goku? jajaja sí con él alá ya está - Milk se asustó

- La rubita...tú con umm 17 quizas?

- Un androide? - Dijo feliz 18

- Sí...

- OK! Yo soy un androide!

- Ahh - Me miro a mi y se acercó muy cerca de mi - tú con...- Nappa y tal 'Raditz' me miraron emocionados - Vegeta

- Esto...sí...- No podía decir nada estava asustada

- Ahora llevenles con sus compañeros! - Raditz me cogió a mi y me llevo a la habitación

- Noooo! dejame! - Le dije mientras me utilizaba con un saco de patatas abrió la puerta más grande de todas y me metió hay y se fué furioso - maleeducado - susurré

- Umm..que delicia - Dijo alguien detrás mia me gire y era aquel chico, me acorralo contra la pared y se lamió los labios - una criatura hermosa...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Hay! sé que soy novata acepto comentarios y criticas, CRITICAS NO HIRIENTES!


End file.
